The Switch
by Buffmanican
Summary: When two Jutsu collide Naruto and Kurama are flung into an alternate reality with no memory of who they once were. They have switched places. Kurama Uzumaki, the son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Demon Wolf, Naruto. Will they remember who they were and save the world together?... R&R Keep Calm and Biju-Dama (YES WOLF READ THE AN)


**AN: Alright so I had this idea and I needed to get it out before I forgot it. Yes things are going to follow the cannon anly that instead of Naruto it is Kurama that is the main character. Naruto is the Nine Tailed Demon Wolf. (Their personalities are different as well.) I thought it would be a fun and interesting twist to the story. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**P.s. I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

_The sky was a deathly black. It hung over the battle scarred ground like a beacon of despair. A light drizzle of ice cold rain fell from the depressed sky. Below the battle ensued. Jutsu flew in all directions as the two powerful men fought each other. This was it, the final battle, and they both knew it. one of them would be victorious while the other would be nothing more than a broken husk._

_Madara Uchiha stared down Naruto Uzumaki with unadulterated disdain. Pure hate burned in his ringed eyes. Naruto glared back his azure eyes full of determination worthy of a god hell bent on his desires. Naruto bared his fanged teeth at the Uchiha and growled deeply at him. "You will not have this world Madara! Even if I die I will stop you no matter what!"_

_The last Uchiha smirked as his face took on a crazed and insane look. "You can do nothing against me Uzumaki! You couldn't stop the Akatsuki from taking the Jinchuriki and you couldn't stop me from killing all your friends. Besides why fight me any longer boy? You could see them all again if you just give in and let me win."_

_"What kind of man would that make me if I just rolled over and let you take what you want?! No I am going to destroy you!" Naruto shot back. "No. I will make sure you pay for what you did."_

_With the righteous fury of the gods Naruto gathered all his and Kurama's chakra. He was going to end this here and now even if it killed him. He watched Madara gather his own strength. The rushed each other in a way reminiscent of Naruto's battle with Sasuke at The Valley of the End. They collided with a massive explosion..._

* * *

Kurama woke with a start sweet drenching his rather small body for a twelve year old boy. He gasped for air and sat up. His red hair fell in front of his abnormally red eyes. His eyes darted around and searched for any threats. He calmed down when he noticed his teammates and sensei near him. Sasuke and Sakura were still sleeping peacefully but Kakashi-sensei had his one eye locked on the boy. Kurama swallowed past the fear his nightmare had brought him and straightened his posture. "Just a bad dream." He rasped in answer to Kakashi's unspoken question.

The Jonin nodded his head but Kurama noticed a sliver of doubt enter his one visible grey eye. The boy laid back down and stared at the starry sky above him. His mind wondered back to the dream. Who was Madara and the Akatsuki? And who was this mysterious Uzumaki? He didn't even know the mans name. All he could gather from the nightmare was that these two men had a serious beef with each other. The Uzumaki seemed incredibly familiar though... maybe it was the whisker marks. He had the same marks on his face. That was probably why he was so familiar. He was about to brush it off the nightmare when a new thought entered his mind. What was a Jinchuriki?

Kurama shook his head. He would worry about that later and maybe even ask his sensei. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. Between the images of Haku and Zabuza laying next to one another in their graves and now this nightmare, he could find no solace in sleep. They had just finished their seemingly easy C-ranked mission and were heading back home. For that Kurama was glad. He wanted to get home to Konoha and relax for a while before they went on another mission. Kurama sighed and sat up again. "I'll take watch Sensei. I cant sleep right now."

Kakashi gave him a calculating look before nodding again and closing his only visible eye.

* * *

Kurama was happy when they got back to the village. He had practically ran to the Ramen stand to eat before going home. He had offered his team an invitation to go with him, but as expected they all declined. Sasuke just brushed him off and headed to his home while Sakura ignored Kurama and followed Sasuke like a love sick puppy. Kakashi was the only one with a valid excuse to not go with him. The Jonin needed to turn in their mission report.

After his team left Kurama made his way to one of his favorite places in all of Konoha. Ichiraku Ramen. He greeted the old man in charge with a big smile and ordered his usual. While he ate his mind unwillingly wondered back to his nightmare. What was a Jinchuriki? He needed to talk to Jiji about this.

He finished his Ramen and payed for it then headed to the Hokage Tower. He barged into the Third's Office without a care and looked straight at the Hokage. The old man was alone in his office, well the ANBU guards stayed hidden. "Hey Jiji, I need to talk to you."

Hiruzen took the pip out of his mouth. "Very well, what is it?"

Kurama walked forward and took a seat that awaited him in front of the Hokage's desk. There was a moment of silence before the boy finally opened his mouth and spoke. "I had a weird dream while me and my team were coming home." He started.

There was another pause. The old Hokage raised an aged white eyebrow at the boy. "What was the dream about Kurama?"

The pre-teen looked up at the Hokage and took a deep breath. "I don't know Jiji. I couldn't understand it at all. There were two men fighting. One was a black haired guy with purple ringed eyes. He reminded me of Sasuke. Then there was this other guy. He had wild golden blond hair and deep blue eyes. He looked a lot like the Fourth Hokage from the pictures, only he had whisker marks like me. He blond guy had called the other one Madara," Kurama didn't notice but Hiruzen had stiffened in his seat. Madara? How could the boy have had a dream about the ghost of the Uchiha clan? And what was that about the Fourth Hokage? "And he had called the blond guy Uzumaki." Kurama continued. Now Hiruzen was even more curios. "They were talking to each other at first. The Madara guy was saying something about an 'Akatsuki' taking the 'Jinchuriki'. What's a Jinchuriki Jiji?"

Hiruzen gazed at the boy. What an odd dream indeed. The Hokage had a bad feeling about this dream. He had taken care of Kurama the best he could since the boy was born and he had grown very close to him. Kurama had never once had a dream like this before. He puffed his pipe and decided to be honest with the boy. After all if he didn't get the answer he wanted he would go search for it anyway. "Kurama, do you remember what Mizuki told you that night?" The boy nodded his head. He had a solemn look in his red eyes. "You remember how he told you that you held the Nine Tailed Demon Wolf spirit inside of you?" The boy nodded again. "Well a Jinchuriki is a host to one of the Biju. Kurama you are a Jinchuriki."

Kurama was silent for awhile. Now he understood the word but not the context it was used in. "So what did the Madara guy mean then?"

"Honestly I am not sure Kurama. But I will look into it if you would like." The boy smiled brightly at him before standing up and fist bumping the air.

"Thank you Jiji! I will talk to you later than okay!" With that Kurama ran out of the office and towards his home.

* * *

Hiruzen watched Kurama through his window. The boy was running towards his home and expertly ignoring the glares he received. The Third didn't show it, but he was greatly disturbed by the boy's words. He had heard of the Akatsuki from his student. Apparently they were a group of S-ranked criminals up for higher doing mercenary work. They didn't seem like a direct threat to Konoha itself. But Hiruzen knew Itachi was with them. Hopefully the Uchiha's loyalty to the village helped keep the group away from Konoha.

Kurama had also mentioned Madara. It was a well known fact that the man had tried to destroy the village and everything it stood for back in the day. If it had not been for the First Hokage stopping him who knows where the Leaf could be now days. It was also known that the crazy Uchiha had taken over the Nine Tailed Wolf. That had been bad. Hiruzen frowned. What if there had been someone like Madara behind the last attack of the Kyuubi no Okami? He had a lot to think about.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the mission in Wave and Kurama's dream had happened. Now Kurama was walking beside his two teammates and desperately trying to ignore the rectangle rock that followed him everywhere almost religiously. His eye twitched every now and then but he stuck to his oblivious was wearing his normal black shirt and pants. The orange Uzumaki symbol was sewed into the back of his shirt and Kurama displayed it proudly. Red stripes flowed down the sides of each pant leg like crimson tears. They matched well with his hair and eyes. He had on black shinobi style sandals and his ankles were wrapped up in bandages. He had on his weapons pouch and made sure it was full of Kunai and other ninja tools. The headband that Iruka-sensei had given him was tied proudly around his head. He listened to Sakura as she failed to convince Sasuke to go out with her. To be honest it was almost amusing.

Finally Sasuke had had enough and shot her down. He walked away from the deflated Sakura while Kurama turned on his stalker. "Come on are you serious! Rocks aren't rectangular you idiot!"

The Rock burst apart and three very odd academy students popped out. They made their silly introduction and kept calling Kurama boss. "So boss you said you would play Ninja with us!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but I got to train!" Kurama replied.

"Oh come on! You said you would!" The kid yelled back.

Kurama sighed as Sakura walked up to them. "A ninja playing ninja is so lame." she grumbled. She had fixed Kurama with an accusing glare and Konohamaru looked between the two. Then a sly smile spread across his childish face.

He elbowed Kurama playfully. "She's totally your girlfriend isn't she?" Kurama blushed slightly at the suggestion but didn't even get the chance to deny it. One second he had been standing there the next he was hitting the fence behind him. Konohamaru instantly got into a defensive stance. "You evil witch how could you do that to the boss! What kind of girlfriend are you!" Sakura seethed and started beating him to a pulp to. When she was satisfied she began to walk away. Konohamaru and Kurama sat up and rubbed their heads. "Man what the hell. I don't even think she's human! Did you see the size of her forehead?" He asked. Unfortunately for them Sakura heard that. She turned around slowly her eyes narrowed and full of ill-intent.

"Run!" Kurama yelled. They started to run away from her as she chased them. Konohamaru took the lead but just as freedom seemed so near he ran into something and fell flat on his butt.

He looked up to see a odd looking Genin standing above him. The others came to a halt as the boy was lifted up by the foreign shinobi. "You should watch were you are going you little runt." The odd Genin said.

"Kankuro leave him alone you know what _he'll_ do to us if he catches you." A blond girl stated.

"Oh come on we still have some time before _he _gets here. We might as well have some fun Temari." The boy said.

"Fine whatever but I'm not getting involved in this."

Kurama gritted his teeth as he watched Konohamaru struggle in the boys grasp. He began to prepare a wind jutsu to knock the punk to the ground when he felt a new presence. Suddenly a rock hit the weird boys hand. He dropped Konohamaru on the ground with a pained yelp. He looked up into the tree and saw Sasuke sitting there. Kurama gritted his teeth even more. "You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league." The Uchiha said. Kurama rolled his eyes as Kankuro glared and muttered things under his breath. "Get lost."

Kankuro didn't take the hint and pulled the mummy looking thing off his back. "Why don't you get down here and face me you punk." He taunted.

"What, are you going to use the crow for this?" Temari said.

"Kankuro back off," a new voice came into the mix. Kurama's head shot upwards to the tree. "You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten what we came here for?"

"Eh, hey Gaara. Sorry but they started the whole thing." Kankuro nervously greeted the new comer.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Said the other Sand Genin in the tree hanging upside down. There was an instant shift inside Kurama. His seal heated up and he felt almost sick. He didn't know it but the beast within was stirring. But the other Genin did notice it. His cold sea-foam green eyes instantly shot towards Kurama, but he spoke to Sasuke. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." Then the boy vanished in a swirl of sand only to reaper next to his comrades. Sasuke also hopped down from the tree.

The Genin stared each other down while the three academy students hid behind Kurama and his team. "Why are you guys here? I know our villages are allies but no ninja can enter another's village without permission." Sakura asked.

Temari smirked at her. "Have you been living under a rock?" She asked as she pulled out an ID of sorts. "And here is my permission. We are here for the Chunin exams."

Kurama nodded his head slowly. He knew what the Chunin exams were and was hoping to take them. "Huh, I didn't realize it was already time for the exams." He muttered. His eyes were still locked on Gaara. He had an uneasy feeling about this boy. Gaara met his gaze his eyes dark and full of evil. It made Kurama want to look away. But he knew eyes like that. He saw it in himself.

"What's your name, you in the middle?" He heard Sasuke ask.

"I am Gaara of the Sand. Who are you?" The red haired boy answered stoically.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said with all the arrogance only an Uchiha could muster.

Gaara inclined his head then looked back at Kurama. "What about you?"

"I am Kurama Uzumaki." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

Gaara glared at him. "You're like me..." He said. "You have a demon within you."

* * *

**AN: Yes that is the end of chapter one. I like cliffhangers. So yeah things will mostly be the same and you will see the differences when they come. AND YES Naruto is a Demon Wolf. I just thought that fit him the best and it is an alternate reality. Personally I am excited to see where this goes. Right now I do not have it all planned out I'm mostly winging it. And for those who are reading 'Back to the Past', my other fanfic, that one will be updated soon and I know it has been awhile but i hit a road block again because most my planes for it happen after this current chapter I am working on atm. Anywhore I hope you enjoyed this. let me know what you think. Feedback is very helpful. Keep Calm and Biju-Dama!**


End file.
